


I Wasn't Joking (ABANDONED WORK)

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Comedies Turned DARK [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Seasons/Series, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream premonitions, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Shawn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kidnapping, Lets pretend king sized beds fit 4 people, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mind Palace, Multi, No one important dies, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT4, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Self-Defense, Sexual Assault, Takes place around the end of season 2 and the beginning of 3, Torture, Trauma Recovery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Shawn is a real psychic and no one believes him, not even his boyfriends and girlfriend. They should have because SBPD's newest criminal, who has been assaulting young brown haired men, has also been stalking Shawn and sending him explicit emails detailing how he wants to ravish Shawn.





	I Wasn't Joking (ABANDONED WORK)

   "A man's gonna kidnap me tonight." Was the first thing Shawn says when he bolts awake. Juliet lets out a bewildered guffaw, reaching out to him from where she was standing infront of the body mirror on his side of the bed, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Like Carlton and Gus, she was an early riser so she was dressed in her usual work clothes, though the blazer she was wearing was only halfway buttoned.  
  
    "Relax, it was just a dream. No one is coming to get you." She says soothingly with a soft playful smile. She pats his sweat damp hair, brushing the messy tufts back as Gus walks out from the walk-in closet, fixing his tie as he does.  
  
    "Shawn, you know that isn't funny. Don't joke like that." Gus shakes his head disapprovingly, tuts and slips his feet into his work shoes, sitting against the bed for support.  
  
    "But I am telling the truth." Shawn insists and sits up.    
  
    "Now is not the time for games. Unlike you; Gus, Carlton and I have to head to work." She says and buttons the rest of her blazer.  
  
    "But-"  
  
    "Goodbye Shawn, we'll see you later." Juliet says with a kind smile and presses a kiss to his lips, Gus does the same, leaving Shawn flustered and red faced. He gave them a goofy lovesick smile in return for the kisses.  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
    “Bye my Loves™.” he chimes from  behind the three, waving a hankerchief in goofily damsel-y kind of way.  
  
Paranoid from the vision, Shawn follows them and locks every window and door in the house. The dream-vision wasn't so clear on the details and only showed his unconscious body being put into the passenger side of a truck by a man in a plastic Thor Halloween mask.  
  
Fun! Yeah, not.  
  
He hates that no one believes that he is truly a psychic. Sure, it's not like his abilities work in the stereotypically convenient ways; with uber detailed visions of future events and the like. It's present based and the premonitions he gets in his dreams don't always tell the whole story. But he is real, through and through.  
  
Shawn paced as he thought of what to do.  He couldn't risk going outside, that's how he gets got. Biting at his thumbnail, he treks to the kitchen and grabs some food to eat.  
  
After crafting the most delicious burger of all time, he flips open his phone and scrolls through his email for any potential client emails that accidentally got sent to spam. Shawn clicks the first one from a 'James Howlett' which elicits a chuckle from him. His laughter was short lived due to the pictures he saw in the email. They're all of him. At the precinct, out on a case, out on the town with his Loves, him sleeping, him in the shower, him in the throws of sex and post coitus. Under the last nude photo of himself, are three weirdly formatted sentences,

     

    “ H e l l o    b e a u t i f u l. I    c a n a n d _w i l l_    d o   b e t t e r    i n m a k i n g    y o u h a p p y a n d    s e x u a l l y s a t e d t h a n    a l l t h r e e o f y o u r l o v e r s    c o m b i n e d. S e e y o u s o o n. x o x o ”

 

His burger slips from his hand, dropping to the table with a thump and his jaw drops. He was stunned, just, _what the hell?_ This was beyond creepy and now his anxiety is spiking, making his stomach ache and appetite nonexistent.

    “Wha-what the fuck?!” He whisper-yells, he feels nauseous and kicks back his chair then runs to the bedroom, locking it behind him. He sits against the door, his heart pounding in his chest, tattooing itself against the inside of his ribcage. Shawn stays there curled in a ball, back to the door, bat in hand, until Carlton, Jules and Gus came home.

    “Shawn what the hell? Why is the door locked?” It was Juliet. The doorknob jingles as she tries to open the door.

    “Shawn, are you okay? Are you hurt? Unlock the door.” Carlton's voice calls out, it dripping with concern. Shawn moves from his position on the floor and unlocks the door.

    “I'm fine, I'm not hurt.” He says, uncharacteristically quiet. Shawn's still shaken up from the email. Seeing the look on his face, Juliet strides over to him and gives him a once over.

   “What's wrong?”

Wordlessly, Shawn flips open his phone and scrolls to the beginning of the email, handing it over to her and Carlton. Their faces become increasingly grave as they view the contents of the email. Shawn then shows them the other several emails that have explicit photos and paragraphs upon paragraphs detailing what the man wants to do to Shawn. 

 

    “What. the. hell.”

 

Carlton and Juliet pulled all the stops, calling the precinct and requesting an APB that pings the location of the emailer if they make any more emails and has detectives parked outside of the house. As the evening draws to a close, the foursome reluctantly head to bed. Feeling secure with Jules and Carlton on each side of the bed, he curls into Gus's chest.

 

Unbeknownst to them all; from far away, a masked figure has taken out both detectives in the two cars, sniping the men in the backs of their heads. He silently but quickly creeps to the ventilation system on the side of the house. In his hands is a tank of a strong hybrid anaesthetic. He takes the tubing and places it ontop of the fan opening, releasing the gas into the air vents, flooding the air within the house. He waits a few minutes, then goes to the front door and picks the lock. He slides into the house with ease and makes his way to the bedroom. He smiles as he spots Shawn's prone form between the mass of bodies laying on the large bed. He steps forward, groping Shawn for a moment before pulling the unconscious man into his arms and walks out to his truck without a sound, driving off into the night with a gleeful smile.


End file.
